


Professional Worry

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: Deanna Troi actually doing her primary job as a therapist, and/or dealing with actual therapeutic ethics (instead of the way the show ignored them)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	Professional Worry

Deanna settled into the bath and tried to consider the effects of her afternoon in a positive light.

It was difficult, as the mission needs had conflicted with her concept of proper counseling. She had pushed too hard, too fast to help Ensign Br'kal get past the incident on the planet. Yes, they had needed the ensign's firsthand account of events, yet…

She closed her eyes and tried to see if there were any other way she could have proceeded. Pushing had gotten them the information to protect the rest of the hostages, but Deanna knew Br'kal would leave Starfleet. 

Perhaps there would be better healing outside of service, but Deanna felt like a failure. If Br'kal could not continue in their dream career, the counseling had been flawed. Ultimately, it was on her shoulders to lose such a promising person. Nor was there any guarantee that it had been enough to mitigate the traumatic experience.

There had to be a better way to reconcile mission needs and sapient needs. This was not the first time mission had abrogated healing, but it might be the worst.

She would try again, after they broke orbit, to fix this mistake at least.


End file.
